ya desperte
by yaoist secret
Summary: tra vez encerrado en su cuarto, los dias transcurren de forma abrumadora, parece que no hay salida... pero quizas si la haya... todo esta detras de la puerta de los sueños... "la puerta que aperece en la obscuridad se abre en las pesadillas"


Ya desperté

.

.

Advertencias :yaoi

.

Feliz 2011! Esta historia es en celebración del dos mil once que comienza en pocos días… n.n y por supuesto quiero festejarlo con ustedes.

.

One shot!

..

_Soy Henry townshend, y desde hace muchos días no puedo salir de mi cuarto. la puerta esta atada por dentro y aunque grite desesperadamente parece que el resto del mundo es incapaz de oírme… pero aun peor son esas pesadillas… y la falta de escape tradicional me llevo a transportarme por distintos mundos a través de mi cuarto de baño. Oh no! No de nuevo._

…

…

_El inconfundible olor del metro… a pesar de estar desierto tiene el mismo olor que cuando esta lleno a mas no poder…¿Por qué estoy aquí nuevamente? Quizás sea por ese martilleo que oigo mas adelante. ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente descansar y entregarme a mi destino?_

_Cuando llegue junto al enorme gusano que surge a través de la pared me encontré con un hombre rubio de espaldas a mi, por su forma de pararse en parte temía que fuese otro fantasma que había emergido de la pared de ladrillo y concreto, pero sostenía un pedazo de tubería igual que yo._

…

…

_-:-_ eh.. – titubeé como un idiota. No era un fantasma, mi radio me lo hubiese confirmado.

-:- oh! – el hombre se dio la vuelta blanco del espanto, me sentí algo culpable al verlo retroceder un par de pasos. Pero luego suspiro y me mostro parte de sus incisivos mientras sonreía forzadamente, o quizás de los nervios. - ¿ eres real?...

-:- creo que lo soy… - dije como un estúpido, pero a estas alturas ya no puedo estar seguro… en teoría fui parte del sueño de cynthia… y ahora podía ser parte del sueño de este hombre. - si estas dormido no se si sea real…

-:- ¿Cómo que no estas seguro?... – él se preocupo mucho, no se si por si mismo o por mi.

-:- no me lo vas a creer pero no llegue hasta aquí caminando… llegue por un agujero.. y nunca hay nadie … salvo por esta ocasión… y algunas otras…

-:- no se como llegue hasta aquí… solo intentaba salir de Silent Hill… y aparecí aquí…

-:-… ¿puedo ofrecerte algo en mi casa? No puedes salir de allí; pero quizás necesites algo caliente… - la ropa de este hombre estaba completamente empapada y a pesar de sus ojeras y de un par de golpes en la cara podía ver que tenia la nariz roja y los labios obscuros. Tenia mucho frio evidentemente.

-:- no, gracias… - dijo esperando mi nombre.

-:- soy Henry… - le di mi mano prontamente; al sentir lo fría que estaba insistí sin soltarlo. - no corre el agua en mi casa, de lo contrario te dejaría tomar un baño… porque tienes las manos muy frías!...

-:- creo que no vas a soltarme la mano hasta que acepte verdad?...

-:-… creo que no… - le solté la mano, me abochorne completamente.

-:- si me soltaste; significa que debo aceptar… - dijo finalmente, pero sus ojos nublados por la tristeza o la enfermedad me hacían sentir que él no había tenido ese aspecto toda su vida… o al menos no esa mirada.

…

…

_Era un hombre al que acababa de conocer, tampoco podía preguntarle mucho, pero despedía soledad y tristeza, pero sus ojos estaban secos, como si ya no tuviesen mas lagrimas._

_Caminamos hasta el agujero y estaba por entrar, pero el hombre me miraba desconcertado._

…

…

-ven! – le extendí mi mano.

-pero a donde?...

- por este agujero llegamos a mi casa…

- no hay nada ahí…

-… ¿no puedes verlo?... – me sentí muy mal… no quería dejarlo. La ultima vez que hice algo parecido… Cynthia…

- puedes traerlo aquí… y si no vuelves esta bien…

- claro que voy a volver!- dije bastante molesto. ¿Qué clase de persona creía que era?.

- esta bien… mejor es que no vuelvas Henry… esto se pone muy peligroso de repente… cuando las paredes se oxidan y comienzan a sangrar…

- volveré… - aunque me decía que no volviese, esas orbes verdes me pedían a gritos que retornara junto a él.

…

…

_Es una pena, detesto despertarme en la cama, porque siempre me cuestiono si de verdad existía lo que vi antes… aun si me golpea y me duele… o si deja la imagen de un par de ojos que me miran._

_Me puse de pie y revise la grifería de casa; tal y como lo esperaba ni una gota de agua… y la cocina es el infierno de un chef; nada podía cocinarse allí por la cantidad de mugre adherida las hornallas._

_Lo único que quedaba en mi refrigerador era un pote de leche con chocolate… bastante triste que un adulto soltero solo tenga en casa eso… pero mas alla de cualquier observación tome ese pote y verti su contenido en una tetera que puse al fuego. Solo deseando que no le cambiase el gusto el pésimo estado de mi cocina._

_En cuanto estuvo listo pase el contenido caliente de nuevo ala botella y luego guarde un par de tazas, creo que en lugar de ingresar al hoyo me zambullí en el. Pero del otro lado oh no!_

…

…

_Me vi en una prisión, que ya había visitado antes, donde le hacían daño a los niños… y yo con chocolate caliente y el hombre rubio en el metro temblando de frio…_

_Camine por ese pasillo, y en una celda podía escuchar un golpecito de algo metálico contra el suelo, no violento; sino mas bien rítmico, como contando segundos, me dirigí con cuidado hacia allá._

_-¿Qué haces aquí? – dije boquiabierto y sorprendido. Aunque por el gesto en su rostro el no pensaba distinto._

_-¿Cómo abriste la puerta?... – me pregunto con sus ojos bien abiertos y acomodando un poco su cabello. – veo que volviste… - dijo mas que nada para si mismo._

_- te lo dije… - le di una de las tazas y le servi el chocolate. Por suerte seguía caliente. Me serví solo un poco, pues yo si sabia como lo había calentado…_

-tienes razón…- por un momento creí que el me había visto calentando el chocolate. Por que apoyaba sus manos en el recipiente pero no sorvia ni siquiera un poco del contenido.

-puedes beberlo cuando quieras… - dije y logre sacarle una sonrisa fugaz.

- ¿nunca pensaste que la puerta de tu departamento puede abrirse mientras estas aquí?... y si la abren y la cierran al no ver a nadie dentro?...podrias estar sacrificando tu oportunidad de salir por estar dándole chocolate a un extraño… - por fin bebió, la expresión de su rostro era muy bella, sonrió incluso con el primer sorbo, mi pecho se puso cálido, y sentí algo que nunca me había sucedido… me dieron ganas de besarlo… nunca me había sucedido tal cosa! Pero me calle y me quede viéndolo…

-…. No me molesta… si estoy aquí y mi puerta se abre es porque me encestaban mas aquí…

-si…

-eh? – me desconcertó.

-yo necesitaba mucho de esto... al principio contaba los días… luego me perdí… y decidí olvidarlo…

-¿Cuánto crees que haya pasado?... dos meses? – la verdad me daba mucha curiosidad saber cuánto llevaba perdido y deambulando de esta forma… creo que yo no lo soportaría más que eso…dos meses… no, incluso menos…

-yo…llevo mucho tiempo fuera de casa… no se cuanto ha pasado… Silent Hill… yo lo recordaba tan bello… y ahora solo con murmurar ese nombre todas mis células tiemblan de pavor… y cuando volví después de enviudar, el pueblo ya estaba descompuesto…

-lo siento... no sabía que… - mire por casualidad sus manos que seguían absorbiendo el calor de la taza. Él no se había quitado la alianza. Aunque ahora estaba sucia y sin brillo imagino que había sido una bella joya.

-esta bien… - susurro con los dientes apretados – ella murió de una enfermedad, que contrajo poco después de que nos casamos… es extraño… pensar que un ángel como ella lo era, muriese el mismo año que un asesino de niños, Walter Sullivan…

-¿en que año murió ese asesino? – en realidad me intrigaba saber de sus esposa… pero cuando de salvo gritaba "Walter va a matarme"… no lo se… todo es tan carente de sentido…

- me case en 1991…pero Mary me dejo tres años después… - sus manos se apretaron mutuamente muy fuerte, luego de que había dejado a un lado la taza que contenía bebida caliente y ahora estaba vacía… pienso que tan vacía como este pobre hombre. – no sé cuánto tiempo he pasado así… a la voluntad de este sitio que me lleva y me trae… ya no tengo voluntad…

-… tienes que salir! Si estás vivo… quiere decir que aun puedes huir de todo esto…

-no!... ya no quiero huir… si hubiese aceptado la verdad me hubiese ahorrado todo esto…

-… llevas viviendo así estos últimos 10 años?... – el rostro de ese hombre se desfiguro. Ahí me di cuenta que realmente el no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado. Luego oculto su cara entre sus manos, y comenzó a llorar, parecía un niño recién nacido, y yo ahí sentado como uan mueble, sin poder hacer o decir nada… patéticamente solo apoye mi mano en su espalda y comencé a friccionarlo. Pero si el no me alejo seguro era por cortesía.

- no puedo tolerar una vida así… ya nada tiene sentido! Me siento mal… todo el tiempo…

-y que harás ahora?... - me asusto como de repente había dejado de llorar y se había erguido. Mi mano seguía en su espalda, no parecía tener la psiquis tan destruida.

-hace diez años que no tengo una comida caliente… ni un sueño de una noche… ¿Qué ser humano puede vivir así?... pero ya no soy humano… - suspiro de una manera tan lastimosa que creí que volvería a romper en llanto. Pero distinto a eso…

…

…

_De la nada y como una bestia, quizás como uno de esos perro/Jaguar que se encontraban en el metro él me tomo por el hombro del lado derecho y de la cintura por el izquierdo, para besarme, no supe que hacer… mi cabeza comenzó a pensar una barbaridad de cosas, mientras que algo en mi interior quería responderle._

_Cuando pude desenroscarme de mis propios pensamientos, me di cuenta que esta hombre ya me había acostado sobre la camita en la que habíamos estado dialogando. Mi pecho estaba muy caliente y mi camisa desprendida, sobre mi cuerpo el de este hombre, que también tenia desprendida una camisa bajo un abrigo que ahora estaba en el piso… se sentía tan bien que preferí pensar que era un sueño y dejarme llevar, besarlo y dejarme besar…_

…

…

gracias Henry… - me dijo mientras me besaba, sus manos frías me daban escalofríos cuando me acariciaba el cuello o cuando las metía bajo mi ropa y me acariciaba la espalda…

… espera.. no se tu nombre… - solo ahí sabia que mis acciones habían sido precipitadas, después de todo estaba intimando con un sujeto del cual no conocía el nombre siquiera.

… no es necesario que lo sepas… - me sentó y el también - … eres un hombre especial.. espero que puedas salir de donde estas… y estoy seguro que lo harás…

…

…

_Me beso de nuevo y me abrazo de tal forma que mi cabeza quedo descansando en su hombro. Comprendí que era un despedida de algún tipo. Por lo que yo también lo abrace; lo vi llevar su mano derecha a su espalda y quitarse un revolver del cinto. Apreté los ojos fuerte e intuí porque se despedía. Creo que alcance a decirle "..no lo hagas… te amo!" pero cuando dije el segundo "te amo" mi voz se silencio por el estampido del disparo. Los oídos me dolían pero no tanto como el corazón, el peso muerto de su cuerpo sobre mi era abrumador. Pero lo vi , su cien tenia un disparo, pero a pesar de todo tenia un expresión un poco mas aliviada que la que tenia en vida…_

…

…

_Oh! Que pesadilla horrible! Estoy en mi cama de nuevo… y estoy bañado en sudor… mi camisa esta desprendida… y los oídos me duelen… mientras prendo mi camisa voy al baño. Ojala haya algo de agua para poder lavarme el rostro… no termino de prenderme la ropa cuando la audición retorna y noto que golpean a mi puerta. Corrí y comencé a gritar, suplicando que me abran._

…_._

…

-superintendente? Ábrame la puerta! Ayúdeme! – la mirilla de la puerta estaba sucia y no podía ver quien estaba llamándome, pero lo oía murmurar maldiciones en voz baja. Y luego por arte de magia oía como introducían la llave y giraba con éxito! Y luego!

…

…

_La puerta se abrió lentamente y yo me quede como alucinando viendo la figura que se asomo a la puerta… el hombre del metro! Solo que su ropa no estaba húmeda, no tenia ojeras y su rostro no tenia golpes, solo una pequeña cicatriz en su ceja… y sus ojos tristes se iluminaron un poco en cuanto me refleje en ellos_

_Comencé a sentir mucho calor por la vergüenza sobre todo, pero también de la alegría._

…

…

-James! – dije y le tome las manos. Ambos nos quedamos perplejos. Ninguno de los dos sabíamos porque lo había llamado así… tenia miedo por haber dicho el primer nombre que me salto a la cabeza. Y para intentar sanarlo le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

- Henry… - susurro mientras se tocaba la mejilla que le bese. Luego miro hacia atrás y me devolvió su atención - … ¿te parece aquí? ¿Así?-

-…- bastó que diera una mirada a mi alrededor para que me sonrojase mas, el señor Sunderland y un grupo de vecinos nos miraba… sobre todo ME miraban… y susurraban…

-mjmj! – Hizo una pésima mímica de tos el superintendente y se acerco a Henry – … veo que mi hijo era el que podía abrir la puerta… te lo presento… - dijo marcando la palabra "presento" sospechando por el beso que si se conocían. – él es mi hijo, James Sunderland, acaba de llegar hace poco de muy lejos…

-mucho gusto… - dijo avergonzado Henry.

-gracias Henry… - James se quito del bolsillo un fragmento de la taza en la que había bebido el chocolate. – no pude traerla toda… - sonrió, pero esta vez de verdad, pude ver cada una de las piezas dentales de James que parecían blancas perlas cegadoras…

- ¿Cómo volviste?... – estaba sorprendido y no podiaa soltarle la mano, estaba tan calida… no parecía la misma mano que encontré en el metro o en la prisión llena de cayos y helada, esta en cambio era suave y calida…

- no lo se… solo desperté – una lagrima rodo por cada uno de sus ojos y yo la seque con mis pulgares mientras le tomaba la cara. – no podía seguir huyendo de mi casa… y por azar te encontré aquí también…

-no, ya no creo en el azar… desde que nos encontramos hace un rato… solo existe lo inevitable…

-inevitable como esto… - me tomo de la cadera y me beso. Que bien me sentí… esra tan reconfortante… una experiencia superior a cualquier otra…

…

…

_a partir de ese beso, no pude evitar ser feliz siempre que estuviese con James, lamento que el señor Sunderland haya visto ese beso, pero por suerte con tiempo pudo comprender que James y yo somos felices juntos y con el mismo tiempo yo entendí que fue ese disparo lo que despertó a James de su estado catatónico… y él lo simplico con un "desperté"… yo también digo lo kismo… desde que el abrió la puerta … yo también desperté…_

_(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((end)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))_

_¿Qué els parcio?... feliz dos mil once! Como me voy de vacas lo tengo que publicar ahora… esto principalmente por el desperfecto de que me voy relativamente lejos del internet yy esas cosas… creo que nomas me voy a conectar para contestar sus comentarios en un cybercafe… (tampoco voy a pagar una pc para ponerme a escribir un fic… O.o)_

_Los adoro… los mejores deseos para este año que comienza! Aun hay tiempo de pensar cosas lindas… luego viene el 2011 y te quieres matar… te das cuenta que nada cambio que los políticos son los mismos, que la escuela es la misma y que la sociedad es igual o menos inteligente todavía… las injusticias, el hambre y la guerra multiplicada exponencialmente en el año del conejo de metal (por suerte falta bastante para el año nuevo chino)¬¬U_

_Pero por ahora…. Feliz dos mil once!_


End file.
